


Lost Things

by bioticfox (ayambik)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: How to Train Your Dragon AU, M/M, mild discrimination against biotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayambik/pseuds/bioticfox
Summary: An Alliance colony is being targeted by the Geth and the colony fights back. One outcast biotic strives to be the best not-quite-a-soldier he can possibly be, keeping his head down and his powers in check, until he meets an unlikely acquaintance that could change everything.





	Lost Things

**Author's Note:**

> *throws confetti* It's done! Here is the HTTYD Mass Effect AU that nobody asked for.
> 
> I want to say thank you to Neolithicprophet for the totally amazing art! It's beautiful. Go see the art [masterpost](https://neolithicprophet.tumblr.com/post/165624462001/my-art-for-mebb2017-i-somehow-managed-to-snatch) on tumblr IT'S SO GOOD asdfghjkl!!
> 
> I also want to say thank you to BardofHeartDive for being an awesome beta. Couldn't have done it without you, no matter what you say <3

 

**Prologue**

 

_‘My name is Kaidan and_ **_this_ ** _is Berk. A small colony on a backwater planet, two systems down from the middle of nowhere, with a climate that will turn your skin to good old fashioned crispy bacon if you’re caught out in both suns. Our people are strong and tough, but otherwise unremarkable. At first glance anyway. What you might not know is that our tiny colony produces the highest percentage of N-school attendees per capita than any other human settlement in the galaxy._

_‘Everyone who is anyone on this planet grows up knowing they will join the Alliance someday, with the aim of getting that esteemed N7 logo blazed on their chest. We even have our own training system of sorts. A pre-bootcamp bootcamp. Heck, the Alliance even uses our planet to drill some of the actual N-school recruits._

_‘You might think it’s over-the-top. That to have a planet so focused on fighting skills, even for the kids, sounds cruel. But it’s necessary. We have to survive. It’s not just the climate that makes this a harsh place to live, after all. It’s the Geth._  

 _‘Most people would leave. But not us. We have_ ** _stubbornness_** _issues_. _We’re a military colony through and through. The Alliance is part of us. Part of who we all are, right down to the bones._

_‘Except for me. I’m different. I’m_ **_biotic_** _. And on a planet of jarheads and gun-nuts, a freak with uncontrollable blue alien powers is the_ _last_ _thing you want to be.’_

 

**Chapter 1**

 

“Incoming!”

The shout came from outside.

“There, on the horizon!” another cry sounded, further away, but no less urgent for it.

“Sound the alarm, Geth sighted. Battle stations everyone,” the calm and collected orders of Admiral Steven Hackett sounded through the comms. He was an excellent military tactician, and all round hardass, stationed on Berk to help push back the Geth. "Defend the stores. Don't let them get anything. Ready!"

‘It’s crazy,’ Kaidan thought as the klaxon sounded, ‘how everyone here is military, officially or otherwise. Even us teenagers.’ He exited the building to the chaos outside. Soldiers scurried around, hurrying to get to their defensive positions around the colony. He saw James Vega heading to the armoury in the distance (where _he_ should be heading, too). And then he saw _John._ John Shepard. The perfect soldier in the making. Kaidan watched as John readied himself, managing to be graceful and commanding at the same time. Kaidan might have a small crush on the other teen. Just a small one, though.

‘If John doesn't get to N7,’ he thought, ‘I'll lick my boots. Or his. Or him. Oh God did I just say that out loud? Shit, time to go.'

Kaidan ran. Towards the armoury and _away_ from Shepard. Who was hopefully too busy shooting at the Geth scouts to have heard _anything_.

“Kaidan, get inside. You’ll only get in the way!” someone shouted as he passed. He didn’t know who. He ducked in and out, weaving in between the soldiers, the miners who were ex-soldiers, the pilots and every other member of Alliance personnel now scrambling to their post.

“Get back inside,” another shout, another soldier.

The comm chatter fluttered back to life, Admiral Hackett leading the fray. Everyone had their own comm link. Colony rules.

"What have we got?" barked Hackett through the comms.

"Troopers, Hoppers, and Armatures sighted so far," came Captain Anderson's immediate response, the man in charge of N-school coordination and logistics, and training the inhabitants of Berk, whether they were officially Alliance or not. “I’ve got Miranda and Jack creating barriers. We’re ready.”

Kaidan sighed. He wished he had a cool job like theirs. They were adopted biotic siblings. A mix of extreme control and absolute power. But that’s the thing, they had control, and Kaidan’s role was clear. He was nothing more than a glorified errand boy. First task: making sure everyone who wasn't already armed and armoured is equipped and ready to fight. Second task: resupply. Reloading spent weapons, heat sinks ready to go. Third task: _Stay out of the way._

"Nice of you to join the party," said Joker, grinning over from his seat at the window counter, when Kaidan stepped through the armoury doors. He handed over some spare equipment to the last few waiting soldiers, as Vega did the same with weapon supply a little further along.

"Yeah, yeah,” Kaidan grabbed some heat sinks and delivered them to the waiting woman outside, “I was on the other side of town when the raid started, got here as fast as I could." A glinting piece of metal hung from Kaidan’s station, and he reached out to run his hand over the trinket.

‘For luck’, he thought, before fastening it around his neck. It was rough, and hastily painted blue, edges worn where it had been handled. He’d made it as a child, as his father tried to show him the ropes in the workshop. It was the only thing Kaidan had left of the man.

"I thought maybe you'd gotten lost,” Vega raised his voice to be heard over the gunfire noise filtering through from outside, snapping Kaidan back to the here and now. James knew all the latest weapons off by heart, and everyone knew he had your back in any situation. Kaidan envied him a little. “Or maybe got another of your harebrained schemes to try using your biotics again."

"In my defence, shields would have helped! Biotics are good against the Geth, I know it and you know it!"

"Controlled biotics sure," Joker raised one eyebrow in Kaidan’s direction. "Your biotics, not so much."

"Ass," said Kaidan, no heat behind it. What Joker said was true, and the whole colony knew it. Vega’s snickering from the other end of the armoury proved that well enough. However, Joker was also one of the few people on the planet who _didn't_ think Kaidan was about to blow up all the houses with an accidental biotic misfire, just by sneezing too hard. Jeff could make all the jokes he wanted and Kaidan wouldn't mind, for that reason alone.

The sounds of gunfire were now tireless and repetitive as the Geth descended their full force on the colony. Light flooded through the windows in bursts as grenades detonated and overloaded Geth shields sent in shimmers of blue light. Drones whizzed past, and Kaidan could hear the screams of injured soldiers, the scraping of metal on metal, followed by thuds in the dirt as Geth were taken down, one by one. He tried to ignore it. He was a great shot and an even better engineer, but he was stuck inside the armoury because he couldn’t be trusted out there. He was helping, sure. Technically. But he couldn’t do a damn thing if someone needed backup. He wasn’t allowed.

'One day I'll get out there,’ he thought, as he readied the next round of mods for the next soldier running up, ‘Because fighting Geth is everything out here. Maybe if I can take some down, I'll even get a date.’

"What do you need?” he asked, as the soldier slowed to a stop at the armoury doors. Kaidan was ready with a crates of mods and heat sinks in easy reach, and activated his omni-tool in case she needed shield repairs or weapon diagnostics.

"Him,” she said, pointing over at Joker. "Moreau, Primes have been spotted up on the outcrop, we need a pilot to shuttle a unit up there. Gotta take them out before they become a problem. Jones is pinned down near the HQ, can't make it to the pad. We need you to do it. We know you can do it."

"Damn right I can do it," said Joker, checking his comm. He paused, just before the doorway, leaning heavily into his crutches. "Man the fort, Kaidan. _Try_ not to get hurt. Or get anyone else hurt,” he joked.

Kaidan was a little envious of his friend. Jeff couldn’t fight, but damn it, he could fly.  Fly right up there with the best of them. He just needed to fill in the paperwork and have his medical, then he’d be off, officially an Alliance pilot. And Kaidan would be left behind. They’d all leave him behind eventually. Because what could he do? Reload guns, mend a few weapons, and tinker with the comms. It was useful, sure, but there was no way the Alliance would have him. The slightest accident and his biotics could blow up a ship from the inside out. Not a chance would they have him. He wasn’t worth the risk.

It’s not like he hadn’t tried to control his biotics. He’d given it his best shot, trying to get them to bend to his will as he wandered the forest alone. But with no other biotics around willing to teach him, and a colony full of people who were more afraid of him than they'd ever actually admit, control was difficult. When he was younger, a few mercenaries came with word of an Alliance supported training camp accepting young biotics. But when Jack and Miranda had appeared, on the run from the very same camp, traumatised, distrustful, and beyond all else, _scared,_ Kaidan’s father had ceased all talk of it.

So, here he was. He could fix broken omni-blades in record speed and tailor customise someone’s equipment _just so._ He knew where every last crate in the armoury should be, and what it contained down to each individual item. _Just not Alliance material,_ they had said. As he resupplied none other than John Shepard with a new round of incendiary ammo, those beautiful blue eyes barely looking his way, he snorted to himself. So much for a date. He watched John's retreating form, wishing he could have the courage to-

'Wait-, what was that?!'

Outside, an individual Geth caught his attention. He froze, face creased as he squinted out at the synthetic. What _was_ it? It wasn’t a Trooper, or a Hopper, nor any other kind of Geth he’d ever seen. And it was _watching John_. Before he knew it, he was up and heading out of the armoury.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going!?” Vega yelled, but his angry shouts at being ditched were barely a consideration.

"I'll be right back," he said, "There's a Geth over there."

"A Geth? Really? What a shock. It's not like we're under attack or anything, why would there be a Geth here?" came Vega's sarcastic retort, but the door swinging behind Kaidan was the only response.

Kaidan knew he had to get closer. He stuck to the shadows of the grey buildings in the settlement-turned-battlefield, using cover as much as he could to inch closer and closer to his target. He had no idea what his plan was. He hadn’t thought much beyond ‘John might be in danger.’ He couldn’t stay put, he had to investigate, at the very least.

A flashbang grenade went off to his right. He ducked a moment too late and the lone Geth swung to fix his scope on Kaidan’s position. He froze, prepared for the worst. He was looking into the lens of a deadly machine, armed and armoured, ready to kill. Ready to kill _him_. His insides squirmed even as he remained rooted to the spot. He watched as the Geth cocked it’s head, almost puppy like in its movement, and raised a face-plate, mimicking a human eyebrow.

‘Huh,’ he thought, ‘Could all Geth do that?’ The Geth remained motionless and Kaidan threw common sense and reason to the wind, moving closer until he was within reaching distance.

The Geth’s attention shifted. Kaidan looked over his shoulder- Shit! Trooper! Right behind him! He vaguely registered the noise of a gunshot, but his instincts had already taken over, and he fell to the floor as he was blinded by blue light.

The crash happened and no one saw it coming. Kaidan’s sudden biotic blast had been an instinctual response to an ambush. He slowly opened his eyes to find the Trooper mangled against a nearby tree, with a bullet hole in its head, and both legs detached from its torso. The lone Geth he had been watching was nowhere to be seen.

If that was all that had been done, Kaidan would have called it his first biotic success. However, the blast radius was large, several nearby soldiers had also been catapulted back, all of whom were now sending dirty looks in Kaidan's direction. Those that were still conscious anyway. He looked over his shoulder as shouts came from the landing pad. He watched in horror as the shuttle that had just taken off, Joker’s shuttle, spun in the air, portside engine damaged in the blast. The shuttle shuddered as Jeff struggled for control. There were a few long moments of jerking and erratic movement, before he ultimately had to ditch, landing it with a crunch of metal and a screech as the engine gave out completely.

"Goddamnit, Kaidan!" came Joker's irritated voice through the comms. "What did I say? Jeez, I left you alone for 5 minutes, did you really miss me that much?"

"Sorry! There was a Geth..."

"No?! Really? I wonder where that came from?" said Joker, sarcasm no less obvious through the comms. He and Vega has been spending too much time together.

Kaidan was cut off before he could respond, Admiral Hackett taking over through his earpiece.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I-"

"No, I don't want your damn excuses, Alenko. You are stationed inside during combat _for a reason_. What are you doing abandoning your post!? Disobeying orders?! You're lucky that Jeff is a damn good pilot, or people could have been _killed_ in that crash! God damn it.

Anderson, get Jeff another shuttle, quick. We need those Primes taken care of before they become a problem. And, Alenko! _Get back inside._ "

He knelt in the dirt, the epicentre of biotic destruction, and listened to Hackett's tirade, trying not to catch the eyes of the soldiers surrounding him. His fingers still sparked, the emotions coursing through him making it impossible to regain some semblance of control. People were watching him, warily, as if he were just as dangerous as the Geth, just as much their enemy. Something to be feared. He looked down, and found his good luck trinket splintered into three pieces on the ground. He picked himself up, dusted his knees, and turned, face red and eyes stinging, back to the armoury, leaving the pieces in the dust.

He got a few paces from the door, before he was stopped, a hand upon his arm grabbing him and pulling him round. He found himself looking at Shepard, the last person on the planet he wanted to see right now. Except possibly Hackett.

"John, let me go," he motioned half-heartedly to the armoury door with his free arm, "I have to-"

"It wasn't your fault. Here,” John reached out and handed him the pieces of his trinket, “You must have dropped them. Sorry that it’s damaged, Kaidan.”

That… that was not what Kaidan was expecting. Kaidan took them, fingers brushing John’s as he did so. He blinked for a moment, before looking back to John.

"It wasn't your fault, Kaidan. I saw the Geth. I tried to put a bullet through its head before it could hurt you, but there's no way you could've known that. You were just protecting yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"You heard Hackett. People could've died," he looked away, ashamed, embarrassed. "I just...everytime I try to help, something goes wrong. I don't want to be useless." He tried to hold the tears back, though he was sure John could tell he was on the verge of crying. Just another thing he had to be mortified over.

"You're not useless. You _do_ help, Kaidan.”

“I- I just want to be like one of you guys."

And with that he turned his back, fleeing inside to the safety of the armoury, and John let him go.

\---

Anderson watched as Hackett fumed. The attack was over, but now the two senior officers had to deal with the aftermath. And the paperwork. Hackett paced from one corner of the small office to the other in his anger. Anderson sighed. "It's not that bad, Steven.”

"You're kidding, right!?" Hackett practically yelled at the other man. "You saw what he did out there? Good soldiers could have been killed in that crash. We're damned lucky no one died. The Geth aren't the biggest threat on this planet, _he is_." He jabbed his arm in the broad direction of the shuttle pads, throwing his unfinished report back down on the table.

"You make it sound like he's conspiring against you, sabotaging things on purpose. You know that's not true,” he said, looking up from his own datapad, “Here, sign this.” Anderson handed him a second report.

"It sure as hell feels like it sometimes," Hackett sighed, scribbling his initials before sinking down into the chair behind his desk.

"It's interesting though," said Anderson, coming round to the Admiral's side, picking up the discarded datapad. "His biotics...he never seems to _act_. Never uses them purposefully. It's always a reactionary impulse.”

"What's your point, David?" he said, glancing sideways at his right hand man.

"Think about it, if he only ever reacts, it's when he's jumped, _surprised_. A Geth showed up in close proximity, and he spooked. That's when things go badly. Maybe he just needs-"

"More control?"

" _More practise_. At keeping his cool. To learn how to not panic when under pressure."

Hackett paused. "You're not suggesting-"

"He's never had any Alliance prep training before-"

" _For good reason, Anderson!_ " Hackett exclaimed, staring at the other man like he was crazy.

"It might help. Like I said, he _reacts_ . This might help him to _not_ react in the worst possible way. What have you got to lose?" he said, handing back the report, mostly complete.

"Lives, David! Lives! Soldiers, civilians, _children!_ He'd kill someone before he ever got his hands on a gun if he lost control!”

"I doubt it. And we have to do _something_ , the situation isn't getting any better by sticking our collective heads into the sand. Put him in Cadet Training with the others."

The fight left the Admiral in an instant. Anderson was right. Something had to be done. He stared at the report in his hands, totalling the destruction left behind by the Geth, and one uncontrolled biotic.

"Fine," he groaned, weary and defeated, "Train him with the others."

\---

Kaidan disappeared into the forest as soon as the first sun appeared low in the sky. Berk's days were long, and the heat scorching. The smaller second sun rose later in the day, but the few hours immediately after second-sunrise were a blistering heat. The colonists were forced either indoors, or into the forest, where the trees provided a cool canopy to wait out the the short appearance of the second star.

And Kaidan really didn’t feel like being trapped inside with the others right now.

He figured it wouldn’t really matter if he skipped his responsibilities for the day. Hackett probably wouldn’t be _less_ angry, but it could hardly make things _worse_. Most people would probably be glad he wasn’t there. Out of sight, out of mind, and the trees offered him no judgements as he wandered aimlessly around them. He had always retreated to these woods when the straight edged buildings of the colony became too much. He couldn't hurt anyone here, no matter what his emotions put him through, and he had chosen to spend a lot of time here when the biotics had first manifested, and then again after the death of his father. He knew this forest like the back of his-

He stumbled. He looked closely to find the underbrush torn and broken, with a large vine seemingly ripped from the tree it had been woven around. There were scuff marks in the dirt, with broken vines and plants leading from tree to tree, as if someone had lumbered through, careening from tree trunk to tree trunk with difficulty. Kaidan's eyes widened. Someone had come this way. Someone who might have been injured last night.

He glanced down to check the time on his omni-tool. 17 minutes until second-sunrise. There was no way he could make it to his mother in the medbay before then, but he'd watched his mother enough as a child that he felt confident in treating minor injuries, and he had a little medigel if necessary. He altered his course, hoping it was nothing serious.

He eventually came to a small rock formation, a sheer drop into an enclosed clearing, with a small pond in the centre. He hoped that the person he had been following hadn't fallen over the edge. A quick glance showed no signs of a body below, smooth rocks clear of blood splatter or any other signs of injury Kaidan could identify. If they had fallen, he hoped the vines at the bottom had broken their landing. He picked up his pace, scrambling over to one of the boulders on his left, where a small path led down to the pond below. He squeezed through the gaps to reach the clearing, hoping he wasn't too late. At the bottom he turned back to the vines hanging down the side of the cliff, and there, tangled in long green cords, was a Geth. _The_ Geth.

Kaidan’s sharp intake of breath sounded loud in the relative quiet of the enclosed space. The comforting sounds of wildlife were gone, this patch of forest silent save for the gentle motion of the water in the wind. The Geth hung limply, one arm badly damaged, upper torso covered in scrapes and scratches. Tubes were detached next to dented metal plating. Wires frayed at the edges like the loose threads of a ragdoll. Kaidan slowly started to regain his composure. Non-functional. It was non-functional. Probably destroyed in the fall. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Warily, he opened up his omni-tool and began to scan, hoping for any salvageable data that might be useful to the colony. A few encrypted and damaged files were available and he saved them just in case. Unsure if they'd be of any use, he turned his attention to the Geth itself.

It really was an unusual looking Geth. It wasn’t entirely different, but there was _something_ about it that just wasn’t like any other synthetic he’d seen. He moved closer. Maybe he could take what was left of it back to the colony. They could study it, he could explain that _this_ was the Geth he saw. Maybe they'd understand. Determined, he reached out to untangle it from the vines, nerves getting the best of him as his biotics sparked across his skin. He'd never been able to see a Geth this close before. Never touched one. Just as his hand was about to make contact, an arc of biotic energy jumped from his fingertip towards the metal shell. And the metal shell moved.

'Hello'.

Kaidan froze.

'Please do not be alarmed. Please do not move.'

Kaidan was very alarmed but also very much _not-going-to-fucking-move_ the same way a deer in headlights was _not-going-to-fucking-move_. The machine in front of him whirred to life, lights blinking, and the Geth slowly turned its head to fix its scope directly at Kaidan.

'Please do not move. We will make no attempt to harm you unless in self-defence.'

He launched himself backward, biotic burst propelling him further than intended. He scrambled for cover behind the pond-side rocks, heart beating wildly in his chest. His fingers sparked and a strange tingling sensation originated from where the biotic energy had made contact. He risked a glance out from behind the rock. The Geth still hung in the air, in the same position. Immobile. _Non-functioning_.

Kaidan stared. He dared not blink. His chest heaved, the adrenaline pumping through his veins made him feel weak and shaky. He watched, still and silent. Nothing happened. He glanced to the right, to the path that would lead him up over the rocks and away. He glanced back to the Geth. No change. He waited a minute longer, barely breathing, watching for any signs of activity. Still nothing happened. On shaky legs he leaped up from cover and ran to his escape route. He made it, scrambling as quickly as he could back up the boulders. No sounds followed him out. No clinking off metal against stone, no gunshots, nothing. Still, he got the hell out of there as fast as he could.

\---

There was a time when Martha Alenko’s family had been perfect. Her idea of perfect, anyway. She’d had a husband, a newborn baby, nothing had been unusual about that. Now it wasn’t. She sighed, feeling guilty. She loved her son very much, but it had always been her husband that had the one to talk to their son after one of these _incidents_. He’d been the one Kaidan had run to, crying after something had gone wrong. It was times like this that she missed her husband so much it was a physical ache, and the conversation she’d had with Captain Anderson a little earlier had left her uncertain, unsure of how to handle her son. Her son who was currently trying to sneak past her kitchen and up to his room.

"Kaidan, do you have a moment?" she called as he tried to tiptoe by. "I wanted to talk to you, can you come here please?"

"Sure," Kaidan said, hesitantly, giving up the pretense and approaching her where she sat at the kitchen table. "What's up Mom?"

"It's, well,” she floundered, twisting her coffee cup in her hands. The direct approach was probably best. “Captain Anderson swung by the house this afternoon."

"I'm sorry about the shuttle," he blurted, immediately panicking, "I really didn't intend for it to happen. I’m sorry."

"No Kaidan, it wasn't about that..."

"Well," Kaidan paused, "Whatever I’ve done, I didn't mean to."

"You haven't done anything Kaidan," Martha smiled, ducking her head to hide her laughter. "Well, I'm sure you have, but nothing Anderson felt the need to mention. They, Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson, that is, have decided to put you in Alliance Cadet Training, along with the others."

"What?! Why?" The shocked outburst from her son was instantaneous, and not exactly unexpected. She’d been fairly shocked too, when Anderson had brought it up with her.

"They think that it might help with your control. The discipline, I mean. They think the training might prevent further _shuttle_ incidents."

"I- I don't know if I can Mom. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know it’s hard for you, but it's not getting any easier, and you can't live your life like this, always shutting yourself off from others. Maybe I should have argued more with your father when he said the biotic training camps were bad news..." she sighed, looking down at the coffee cup clasped between her hands, "but what's done is done. The Captain thinks this might help, and I think it's worth a shot. What do you say?"

The silence stretched a moment between them between them. He looked at the way his mother was holding her cup, heard the hope in her voice. He couldn’t let her down.

“OK Mom. I’ll try…”

"Great," she smiled, "OK then. I'm glad. And… if you're going to be training, I want you to have something.” She lifted up a box from behind the table and removed the lid. “Your father's lucky armour. Custom made. He swore by it. Got him out of more tough scrapes than anything else. He wore it every mission... except the day… Well. Always made me wonder if he'd still be with us if he'd been wearing it…” She shook herself out of her thoughts. The past was the past. “Anyway, I want you to have it. To keep you safe."

"Mom..." This was a lot. Kaidan's clearest memories of his father had him wearing this armour, coming home from duty, lifting up toddler Kaidan in a hug. "Well I don't think it will fit," he said, unsure what else to say. He held it up to his chest and found it a little large.

"No, I don't suppose it will," she chuckled, "but you might grow into it one day. Just keep it safe for now. Then one day it can keep you safe in return."

"I will Mom. I will."

He scurried up to his room as soon as she let him go and immediately got to work. He wanted to keep this secret for now. If he told people he’d heard a Geth talk, it would _not_ go down well. Right now he was determined to figure out what the hell was going on. He’d brought back as much information as he could obtain from the colony library, a mix of datapads and old fashioned paper books. He sprawled them all out on his desk and proceeded to settle in for a long night of research. He flicked from one book to the next, searching for anything he could find on his mysterious encounter. One book had an entire dissertation on Troopers, right down to weak spots and likely tactics. The next datapad had information on gigantic Armatures and Primes. Another compared methods for taking down Hoppers. Nothing about the type of Geth he saw in the woods. And nothing _anywhere_ about communicating telepathically with a Geth via a biotic connection. Maybe he was just losing his mind.

Damn.

Next step: the files. They were encrypted, but he was pretty good with tech, if he said so himself. This though, this was next level security. Nothing like he’d seen before.

Maybe if he tried… Nope. Not working.

What about… Damn. Another dead end.

He sighed. Protocol indicated that he should take the files to Hackett, to have the Alliance team try and crack the files open, but the idea of having to explain to Hackett how he got them in the first place sounded like the worst thing in the world to Kaidan. If he even showed his face in Hackett’s office the Admiral was likely to roast him alive, let alone listen to what he had to say. About hearing a Geth. Yeah, he was definitely going crazy. He’d be the laughing stock of the colony if he went to Hackett with this.

No. He’d get to the bottom of this, even if he had to stay up all night.

\---

 

**Chapter 2**

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He woke with a frown. It was still before dawn, but a faint glow was beginning to filter in from the small window at the end of his bedroom.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

A window that was currently making a lot of noise for an inanimate object. He shambled over and peered down to find Shepard standing underneath, and a few pebbles still remaining on his windowsill.

"John," he hissed, "what are you doing here?"

"Anderson let slip that you're starting training with us today." John tilted his head up further, to get a better view of Kaidan's head peeping out from the second floor. "Came to make sure you weren't going to sleep in,” he grinned sheepishly.

Kaidan rolled his eyes. “I’ll be right down,” he whispered, before turning back to his room. The newest addition caught his eye. The night before he'd placed the remains of his good luck trinket on the windowsill, and his father's armour in the corner nearby. The light from outside was just beginning to dance across its surface. Memories faded as time went on, but this armour was always featured in thoughts of his Dad. He ran his hands along the hard suit, almost reverently.

'For luck,' he thought. 'I'm gonna need it.'

"Morning," said John, as Kaidan finally shuffled out of the front door, having thrown on the nearest clean clothes he could find, face washed, teeth brushed, and hair… doing its own thing. He'd given up on his statically styled hair a long time ago. “Wasn't sure if you'd want me to wake you or not, though. Sorry about that."

"How are you already so awake?" He gave John a quick glance, the young man looked entirely too put together and much too cheery for so early in the morning. Kaidan’s own voice was still gravelly from sleep. “But yes, next time, wake me.”

“Good to know,” he laughed, “And it’s all just practise. You’ll get used to the early starts. Come on, let’s go.”

They set off at a clip towards the arena, John leading the way. Kaidan was a little uncomfortable, butterflies fluttering in his stomach with John by his side, their arms brushing and shoulders bumping. He didn’t know what to say. Would John even _want_ to talk to him? The decision was taken out of his hands when John spoke.

"So, what made you decide to start training?"

"Umm…” he would’ve thought Anderson would have mentioned _why_ , “I wasn't really given much of a choice about it." He went with the safer option.

"I'm sure if you'd said _no_ they would've listened."

"Maybe,” Kaidan sighed, “I don't know, John. I always wanted to train as a child. But now I'm about to do it, I'm not so sure. I could hurt someone."

"It's training. We're all gonna get a few bruises here and there. Don't worry about it." John was very nonchalant about the whole ordeal. Uncontrolled biotic powers could do a lot more to a person than give them _“a few bruises here and there_.” He wasn’t even sure why John had asked. Wasn’t he just an escort sent by Anderson? Why John was even bothering to attempt a conversation, Kaidan really had no idea. Not that he minded the other’s company or attention, when he wasn’t falling all over himself anyway.

When they came to a stop at the arena, next to the other gathered teenagers, Kaidan was surprised that John stayed right by his side. Kaidan was simultaneously happy and mortified by the close contact. His hands was sweating a little, nervous at being so close, but he was able to study John’s face, see up close how handsome he really was. Perfect cheekbones, perfect jaw, perfect _face_...

"Right then cadets, Attention!"

Kaidan had missed Captain Anderson’s arrival, too captivated by Shepard. He startled and tripped over his own feet as he jerked round. Sniggers further down the line as others laughed at his apparent ineptitude. He even saw John giving him the side eye from where the other was perfectly stood in the required Alliance pose. Made a fool of himself already, damn it. Precisely the sort of time when he’d prefer not to have John’s attention.

Anderson barely spared a glance his way. "Welcome to your first day of Cadet Training. We'll be putting you through your paces, giving you a taste of what new Alliance soldiers can expect in their first few months."

John was already on the right track, everyone knew. His discipline and outstanding all around performances had him top in every class. Vega wasn't far behind. Jack and Miranda were both biotics and kickass ground troops. They refused to talk about their training and the trauma they'd experienced there, but they could be relied upon in any situation in the field. Ash's test scores were promising, but would be better if she was less quick-tempered with others. Kasumi… Kaidan couldn't quite get a read on Kasumi. Infiltration and stealth combat were her likely specialities, and Kaidan was a little envious of her grace.

"Our first training exercise will be a simple orienteering task. You will each be deposited at a undisclosed drop point in the forest. You will have until second sunrise to assess your surroundings and make your way back to the colony."

"That seems a little dangerous. What if there are Geth?"

"They prefer to attack at dusk, and are unlikely to be this close during the day. However, if you are unlucky enough to stumble upon one, remember this - Geth always, _always_ go for the kill.”

Kaidan blinked and hesitated at the Captain’s words, but Anderson continued talking, oblivious to Kaidan’s whirring thoughts.

“Don't give them chance. Stay hidden, or shoot first. We will be monitoring from a distance, if we hear gunfire we will head to your location. If you send up a distress flare, we will head to your location. You've all had basic weapons training, and will be armed and armoured as standard. Alright. Any other questions? No? OK then. Let's go.”

The shuttle ride to the drop off point felt longer than it was. He was on edge, just waiting for the others to make some joke at his expense, to comment on whether or not he should be anywhere _near_ a shuttle, but they thankfully kept their mouths shut. Each cadet was dropped off alone, until it was just Kaidan and Ashley left in the shuttle with Captain Anderson.

“Kaidan, you’re up next, good luck,” said Anderson as the shuttle hovered a few meters off the ground. Captain Anderson handed over a large brown rucksack, filled with useful things like a map and a compass, and Kaidan was off.

The woods were immediately recogniseable, and, double checking his surroundings, he'd have plenty of time to get to the colony. He'd spent way too much time in these woods and knew them like his own back yard. It wouldn't take him half the time they'd given him. And, given a spare few hours, he couldn't help but wonder: if all Geth shoot to kill… _why hadn't that one?_

He had spent the night half trying convince himself he'd hallucinated the whole thing, that he hadn't seen the Geth move, he hadn't heard anything. The other half was desperately trying to go back and check. It was crazy, absolutely crazy. There was no way and he was wasting his time. The Geth hadn't talked. It was no longer functional. And it was a never before seen prototype. It could provide useful information to help defend the colony, to help the Alliance combat attacks. It made sense to go retrieve it. So why was he hesitating? Why couldn't he shake the feeling of apprehension in his gut?

The overwhelming curiosity got the better of him and he turned to walk in the direction of the clearing, picking up yesterdays path of destruction through the forest undergrowth about half way along. It was the complete opposite direction to the one he should be walking in. But when he got to the designated meeting point, unknown Geth prototype in tow, it'd probably be OK if he was a little late. They were probably expecting it anyway.

When he reached the clearing he peered over the edge. Nothing had changed. He climbed down the rocks and steeled himself, weapon aimed. Nothing had changed. The Geth hung limply, still damaged, still completely devoid of any signs of… life? Or whatever life was called when it came to synthetics.

What had his biotics done yesterday? Had that been a hallucination too? His fingers had been strangely numb all evening, like pins and needles gone wrong. What had his biotics been trying to do? And what he wouldn't give to be able to throw up a biotic barrier right now.

His fingers weren't sparking, despite the nerves, but a sure fire way to get some static electricity going was to actually attempt to use his biotics. Several pebbles littered the edge of the pond and he flung out his best attempt a lift. Several rocks crumbled immediately to dust, with the rock he'd been aiming for remaining completely motionless. He sighed. But he got his result, and arcs of blue energy twirled around his fingers. He walked slowly back to the metal carcass and reached out.

Just as before, a blue tendril sparked and jumped forward, and a thread of energy linked him to the Geth. No movement. He breathed a sigh of relief and stared at the coloured light. He moved his hand left and then right, following the contours of the shell, and the light followed, still remaining connected to both his skin and the mech.

'Hello'

The voice sounded, not out loud, but in his head, in time with the pulsing of his biotics. He froze, eyes darting to the Geth’s face as he held his breath. The Geth stayed still, but the voice in his head persisted.

'Please do not move.'

Kaidan’s throat constricted as panic set in but found his mouth moving of its own accord. "Can you understand me?"

'Yes'

He managed to force himself to keep talking, through clenched teeth. "Are you going to attack?"

'We will make no attempt to harm you unless in self-defence. Please do not move.'

Despite the damage to its arm and torso, the Geth managed to partly disentangle itself from the vines, getting stuck half way free without proper use of its limbs. It paused and looked pointedly at Kaidan's weapon.

'We will make no attempt to harm you unless in self-defence,’ it repeated, inside his head.

"Oh… Oh,” He hesitantly lowered the gun to his side. “Sorry”. He rolled his eyes. He was apologising to a machine, a machine he'd just lowered his weapon for. He was dead, so very dead. 'What the hell is happening?' he thought.

"What the hell is happening?" He decided to ask that one out loud.

'We do not yet understand the current situation. Our processing power is limited at present. We are attempting to re-establish connections.’

"Who is _we_? Who _are_ you?"

'We are Geth.'

“There's more of you?” Kaidan spun on his heel, checking the clearing, fearing an ambush. He found none, and the Geth inside his head continued to speak.

‘You do not comprehend.’

"Nope, you got that right." He turned back to the tangled Geth once more.

"We are unique. We are many. We are a dedicated Geth platform containing 1183 individual processes," it said, resuming its struggle with the vines.

"O… K then. My name is Legion for we are many. Not at all creepy. But OK then, Legion. Seems appropriate."

'Christian Bible, the Gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion. A terminal of the Geth.'

"Hello Legion. I'm Kaidan."

'We know of you. All organic data sent out is received. Kaidan Alenko. Sentinel of the Alliance.'

"Woah, I'm not, I mean I'm not Alliance. I'm not a Sentinel."

'You are a member of an Alliance planet. You are proficient with technology and engineering and display biotic potential. This aligns with our understanding of the definition of sentinel.'

"It...doesn't quite work like that."

'We see no reason why our analysis should be altered, Sentinel-Kaidan.'

"Eh, OK, sure, whatever.” He was officially giving up on attempting to control this situation. “Why not, I'm already going crazy. Nice to meet you Legion. Why haven't the other Geth come to get you?"

'The Geth here will not come. They are heretics. I am damaged, cut off from the main Geth consensus. The most likely reason for my silence would be my termination. They will also not come. We are alone. '

"The heretics?"

'Geth that have been taken from the consensus. We are here to help them.'

" _Help_ them? Help them attack us?!" 

'No. The Geth consensus does not sanction the attacks against this human colony. The resources they gain are not worth the loss of Geth platforms. There is no logical reason for doing so. We are here to stop them and bring them back to the consensus.  But now we are damaged.'

“What proof do you have of this?” he asked, disbelief of the Geth’s intention etched over his face in a frown.

The Geth cocked it’s head. ‘We have reports that you accessed our files before fully reactivating this platform during our first meeting. The files should confirm our motivations.’

“I, err,” Kaidan scrubbed a hand over the back of his head, “I wasn’t able to decrypt them, exactly.”

Legion regarded Kaidan for a moment, motionless.

'You need a key,’ it said, before Kaidan’s omni-tool notified him of incoming data, and the stored files automatically unlocked.

Kaidan briefly flicked through the information now available. Files upon files of Geth location data, internal communications, mission summaries. The Geth on the planet were originally here to scout for Prothean technology and the precise time the Geth consensus lost contact with them was recorded. It seemed to confirm Legion’s story.

Kaidan was aware it could be planted. It could be a trap. To get Kaidan to let his guard down and… and what? He was just a teen, not even in the Alliance. No security clearance. Nothing. And the other alternative, the chance that Legion was telling the truth... The chance for Kaidan to redeem himself. To truly _help_ his colony. It seemed worth the risk.

"You're serious about stopping them from attacking our village?" he asked.

'Yes.'

"OK. I don't really understand but OK. Let’s do it. If you are going to help our colony, then I can help you. If your proof checks out, then it's the least I can do after all… this.” He waved an arm at Legion’s damaged parts.

'We are broken. We need repair.'

"OK, well, erm, I can try and fix that for you?” He shook his head, still not quite believing that he was having this conversation with a Geth, and offering to help it. “Might take a little while. Here, let me untangle you, so that I can see the damage fully."

Kaidan got to work pulling away the vines holding Legion in place, his hands coming into contact with the smooth metal of the Geth. He paused. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting. Something different. Something cold.

'We will need to scout the surrounding areas for the location of the heretic Geth. Will the others in your colony help us?'

Legion's question brought him out of his thoughts as he finished removing the tangled vines. "Some might. Most would probably rather kill you on sight. They'd think I'm crazy for trusting a Geth. More than they already do. Maybe I _am_ crazy...”

Eventually Legion stood, mostly upright. A lot of the damage looked like it could be fixed easily, wires rerouted or reconnected, holes patched with scrap. But the arm. That would take some work.  

“I can try and make something that will help fix you. Do you trust me?"

'Negative. We have seen little reason for trust to be given. Do you trust us?'

"No," Kaidan said with a sigh,  "so I guess we're both just going going on a leap of faith here."

'Geth do not have religion.'

"Figure of speech, Legion."

\----

"Hi," said Kaidan, hesitantly, as John fell in step by Kaidan's side, for the second time that day. Kaidan had finally made it back to the colony, and reported in to Anderson. He was a good 20 minutes overdue, and had no scavenged Geth prototype to show for it. Anderson had simply said 'good job' and marked something down on his datapad. All Kaidan wanted to do was go home and have some time to think about his insane plan to help a Geth.

"Hi," said John in reply, flashing Kaidan a half grin, "You're late back from the woods. Thought you'd be stuck there until after second sun down."

"Ah, Sorry, I err… got lost." Kaidan picked up the pace, seeing Shepard turn to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Figured you'd be the first one out, with all the time you spend there.” Shepard didn’t hide the disbelief in his voice.

"Well, like I said, I got lost," he tried again, but John just frowned. He wasn’t buying it. "And I… umm… used some of the time to try and practise my biotic control… when no one was around, you know?" It wasn't a lie, strictly speaking. He _had_ been using biotics.

"Ah I see." The grin was back on John's face. "How'd it go?"

"Badly. Like it always does."

"Maybe you just need someone to help train you."

"There's no one to help train me Shepard. Jack and Miranda are the only other biotics on the whole planet, and they're not exactly talkative about whatever fucked up training methods they've been forced through. Doubt they want to relive that with me."

"No, that's true." John paused, thoughtful as his frown re-appeared for a short moment. "But does it have to be a biotic?"

"Well, who else?” It was Kaidan’s turn to frown.

"Me, obviously," John said, somewhat smugly. Not that he didn't have the right to be a little bit smug, Kaidan thought. Wasn't about to let John know that though.

"That's obvious is it?" he retorted.

"Why not?" John asked, the flip from teasing to serious had Kaidan lurching to keep up with John's train of thought. "I know how to drill someone. We can practise together. It'll be good training for me too, shows I've got leadership potential."

"Everyone knows you've got leadership potential, John." Kaidan rolled his eyes. The entire colony knew that John was their best shot to get the next person through to N7. Yes, they had the highest number of N-school attendees, but not many made it to the end. Not that there was any shame in that, just attending N-school was a badge of honour in itself.

"So let me lead. I'm ordering you to let me train you," John teased. "We can go to the outcrop, no one else will be around."

"Except you," Kaidan pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Except me," John agreed, smug grin on his face. He could be as stubborn as a bull sometimes. Kaidan already knew he was going to agree to this, no matter how bad of an idea it was, and John knew it too. John inspired confidence, Kaidan would give him that.

"Alright then."  

"Great!" said John, immediately turning on his heel and heading back the way they came. "Let's go."

The path to the outcrop was long and winding. Kaidan hated it. No shade or shelter from the rapidly increasing heat, and so many twists and turns up steep terrain that it took three times as long as it should to climb such a short height. Kaidan found himself lagging behind John as the other all but sprinted up the steepest inclines.

"You climb up here for fun, don't you?" he asked, when he finally caught up.

"I wouldn't say fun,” John looked over his shoulder and flashed him the grin that Kaidan was slowly becoming addicted to, “but I'll run up and down a few times on a free morning, just to get some extra training in."

"Of course you do.” Kaidan shook his head slightly, but grinned back at Shepard all the same.

"You're not doing so bad yourself, for someone who's never done any official training before."

"I've climbed up a few times..."

"Have you run up?"

"No."

"Want to?” John seemed surprising hopeful with that.

" _Definitely not_." Kaidan hated to cut him down, but still.

"Another time then," said Shepard, smiling back at Kaidan again.

Kaidan snorted. "Sure thing Shepard."

The trek up wasn't half as bad with a partner. Or maybe it was just John, distracting Kaidan from the neverending walk. When they neared the top, they veered off to one side, where there was a plateau overlooking the colony.

"What's the plan then, sir?" Kaidan mock saluted, "Nobody's ever told me to use my biotics intentionally before. In fact, I've been specifically ordered not to..."

"Up for breaking the rules?" John had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie, before grabbing a few stones and placing them in a pile in the centre. "I'm gonna put you through your paces, Alenko. Let's try a lift. Lift the rock at the top of the pile from the others. Let me get a feel for what you can do."

"Umm, I've never managed to lift anything before."

"It's OK if you don't get it first time,” John shrugged, “We'll just have to keep practising until you do."

"Alright then.” He was pretty sure he was going to make an ass of himself, but no one could say Kaidan wasn't determined. “Stand behind me, just in case.”

He concentrated, attempting to bring forth the wave of energy from within. A flash of blue fizzled over his skin and outwards. In the blink of an eye he saw all the rocks within a 3 foot radius of the pile were decimated to powder. The pile remained intact, steadfast in its immobility. ‘At least it’s consistent,’ he thought, cocking his head to one side. He turned back around to John, and shrugged.

"OK,” John coughed a little into his hand. “Good start," John said. Kaidan snorted. "Well, we might need more rocks. Also, you're not going to be practising on _me_ any time soon. Let's go again."

And something about Shepard made him want to keep trying.

\---

Sweat dripped down the side of his face as the low voltage lamp buzzed away on the workbench. He took the final sip of his now stone cold coffee and leant back to survey his work. After his classes had finished for the day, shortly after second sunset, he’d gone straight to his Father’s old workshop, intending to find a solution to Legion’s damaged casings. The evening had been spent welding, sawing, drilling, drawing plans and redesigning parts until he managed to cobble together a working prototype that somewhat resembled the schematics he had on paper.

It was late. He could wait until tomorrow before taking it back to Legion. He _should_ wait until tomorrow, in fact. It would just be a lot harder to sneak out carrying _a large robot arm_ in the daylight. The other option was to go now, but walking around in the forest after dark wasn't particularly sensible. The Geth were more likely to be walking around at night, and under the dense canopy of the trees, the forest floor was basically pitch black.

But the amount of coffee he’d consumed meant he was buzzing right alongside the lamp. Sleep didn’t feel like it was going to be on the agenda any time soon. Which was how he found himself wandering around the forest, having 'borrowed' some equipment from the armoury. He'd have it back before anyone noticed the armour and weapon were missing. He hoped. It was so _so_ illegal to have it without permission. He'd just have to be quick.

He tripped over bushes and fallen branches as he made his way through the woods, less sure of his footing at night. His arm grew tired and heavy from carrying the prototype as he squirmed down through the rocks, having to be careful to avoid damaging it in the dark.

The flickering lights gave away Legion’s position by the pond, his smooth metal surface illuminated by their glow. His face plates fluttered, emanating the strange static clicking unique to the Geth.

"Uhh, sorry," Kaidan frowned, "are you saying something? I can't understand you."

The Geth looked to Kaidan's hand and back, reaching out a metal limb, with increasing static frequency.

"Umm, oh! Oh, right. Hang on," Kaidan carefully placed the prototype on the floor. Slowly, Kaidan reached out, grazing his fingertips over the Geth's metal counterparts. Kaidan's biotics reacted nearly instantaneously, and the connection between them reformed.

'Hello.'

"Hello. This is still weird.” He wondered if all biotics could do this or not. Or maybe he was just the only one crazy enough to try. “Any idea why I can only hear you when we are connected?"

'Your biotics seem to be acting alongside our own processes. It boosts our functionality and also recharges our internal batteries, which seem to be performing sub-optimally. It does not, however, appear to help our external communications. We have been attempting to reach the Geth consensus. We have failed. We have sustained too much damage to this function.'

"I know, I know," said Kaidan, returning to the prototype fixings on the ground. "Let me work on one thing at a time."

'We do not think this is possible to fix with our current resources Sentinel-Kaidan. Additionally, we analysed the data from our last connection. When we are biotically connected, we are stronger," Legion began explaining as Kaidan started working on attaching the new parts to Legion's damaged shell, "Without your biotics enhancing our internal connections, our processing power diminishes, we are slow to reach consensus amongst ourselves. We are not efficient. With you we are better able to process. To function.'

"Well, glad I can be of service," Kaidan stepped back to survey his handiwork. "Try that. See how it feels."

Legion moved the arm around slightly, processing whirring in the background at the same time.

'Our software analysis indicates that it is a useful design Sentinel-Kaidan. But we do not believe its materials will stand up in a combat situation when we find the location of the heretic Geth.'

"Hmm. This was all I could scrounge up. The only stronger material is in the armoury; it’s not like I can sneak a full hard suit out. I can't just take that; they'll notice it's gone. It's all accounted for.. maybe…” He hesitated, thinking, “No, they'd definitely notice."

'Are there any alternatives?'

"Not really no, not in the colony. And I don't exactly know how to manufacture armour. Anything not accounted for in the armoury is old or damaged or..."

Legion looking at him, head tilting to the side in a silent question.

"I have an idea. Will this design be suitable for scouting out the location of the heretics? As long as they don't engage in combat?"

'Yes we believe so. As long as we remain unseen it should enable exploratory missions into further territory.'

"OK good. Let’s do that for now then. Meet me back here tomorrow for another battery recharge. I have an idea about your arm, but it might take some time to sort out."

\---

The next morning Kaidan was close to falling asleep where he stood. Consequently Cadet Training was not going well. Anderson had them running a battle drill exercise through sections of the colony that had been cordoned off and the drill had them ambushed by simulated Geth. They'd split into two squads, John was leading a squad of Ash, Kaidan and Miranda, but Kaidan's reaction times were shot. He was meant to be providing suppressing fire with Ash, whilst John and Miranda attempted to flank their enemy. His reflexes were off and it showed, resulting in John and Miranda taking twice as long to manoeuvre into position. Kaidan was feeling awful for letting John down, particularly when the other had been so patient and understanding when helping Kaidan train.

Somehow they eventually managed to kill the simulated synthetics, but not without Ash obtaining what would have been a serious wound in actual combat.

"God damn it." John threw his helmet on the floor.

“Alright, well done, said Anderson. “It could have been better, but it could have been worse. John, I'll expect a leader’s report on my desk, so we can go through what went wrong and try to work on it with your team.” Anderson turned around and left to reset the simulation for the second squad, headed up by Vega.

"I'm sorry John," said Kaidan

"Not your fault Kaidan."

"It clearly was."

"No, it's mine. I pushed you too hard in training yesterday. Today you're tired and it shows. If I'd have been a better leader, I wouldn't have pushed you so hard, I should've been able to see it.”

"John you're a great leader already." Kaidan couldn’t understand why he was so hard on himself.

John looked away.

"I'm sorry Kaidan. I'll do better next time. Rest up OK? We'll skip biotic training today." And he jogged away, ending the conversation.

Kaidan was somewhat relieved he could just go home and sleep for a few hours, instead of more training, but he hated that John was blaming himself.

\---

Kaidan couldn’t quite believe he was about to do this, but he needed something stronger. If they were going to take down the heretic Geth, leather and old scrap metal was not going to cut it, and he knew of only one piece of armour that wasn’t accounted for in the armoury. One that was conveniently already in his possession.

He ran his hand over the shining blue chestplate, smooth to the touch and cool under his palms. The lamp still buzzed on the corner of the workbench and he stared for a long moment, and then a moment more. He was trying to ingrain the armour in his memory, to remember every detail before he tore it apart. Every measurement had been taken, and the re-taken. Checked, and then triple checked. He’d sharpened his tools to a gleaming point, accidentally cut himself a few times on the result due to his shaking hands. Anything he _could_ to do stall had _been_ done. The only thing left was to bite the bullet and get on with it. He wouldn’t need all of it, but that didn’t stop the feeling of shame at the thought of taking the only thing he had left of his Father to pieces. The very thing his mother had entrusted him with.

‘It’s for the colony,’ he thought. He breathed in deeply and got to work.

After the first cut, it wasn’t so bad. He worked slowly, and methodically, refusing to let his trembling hands get the better of him. The light flickered and his breath came in wheezes through the plastic safety mask covering half his face. It pressed in tightly to his face and made him sticky and uncomfortable. He hardly blinked as he slowly shaped and sanded the material under his fingers, sighing in relief as he finally attached the last few straps and joints where it would fix to Legion.

Eventually he was done.

The trip through the woods was almost muscle memory for Kaidan. He didn't doubt he could do it in his sleep by now, but he still stepped carefully down the rocks, with the weight of the new equipment tucked squarely under his arm.

Legion normally waited for him in the clearing, but this time Kaidan arrived to find it empty. The Geth went and did his own scouting missions, Kaidan knew this, but as Legion needed biotic charging to keep running at peak, he couldn’t be far away. Kaidan sat down on a medium-sized boulder to wait, staring at the ripples in the water to pass the time.

“So,” the voice behind him startled Kaidan into falling off his rock-perch, “ _this_ is where you’ve been sneaking off to.”

Shepard stepped into Kaidan’s view from above, one eyebrow raised and chuckling at Kaidan’s sudden meeting with the floor.

“John! Err….” Kaidan quickly rolled over and picked himself up off the ground, eyes darting around the clearing to make sure they were still alone. “What, erm, what are you doing here? Did you follow me?”

“Hmm, well I wanted to talk to you, to ask you something, and I saw you walking into the woods. Figured I’d catch up with you and we could walk together. You nearly lost me though. I had a hard time keeping up with you. Good job on that, by the way.”

Kaidan scrubbed his hand over the back of his head. “You should have called out or something. I would’ve stopped. What did you want to ask me?”

John’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Did you forget?” Kaidan let out a small laugh, but John wasn’t looking at him anymore.

“Geth! Get down!” John shoved him behind his former rock-chair, pulling out a gun and firing two shots in quick succession, but after that: silence. John peaked out from cover and saw a shimmering blue barrier.

“What the hell?” John held his gun steady, eyes hard, flicking from the Geth to the barrier and back. The Geth in question was also aiming a gun right back at John, and refusing to back down.

“John, don’t shoot him,” said Kaidan, back flat to the rock, John’s arm flung over his waist, pinning him steady.

John’s eyes flitted to Kaidan, glancing sideways, never letting the Geth leave his field of view. “Is this _you_? Are you _shielding_ it?!”

"Shepard, I can explain everything," Kaidan pleaded, tugging at the arm around his waist. "Just please put the gun down." Kaidan managed to wriggle free from John's hold and broke cover.

"Kaidan get back here!" John tried to pull Kaidan back to safety and keep his gun on the Geth at the same time, but failed as Kaidan slipped through his grasp.

“John, he’s here to help, if you let me explain. Please, just put the gun down.” Kaidan stood, back to the Geth, in between it and John.

“It has a weapon pointed at me too, you know!”

“You just scared him, that’s all.”

“I scared _him?!_ ” John’s voice raised an octave as Kaidan defended the Geth behind him, _trusted_ the Geth behind him.

“Just. OK. Weapons down. _Both_ of you.” Kaidan called over his shoulder. John’s jaw sagged as the synthetic slowly lowered the weapon. _It listened_. John gripped his gun so hard his knuckles turned white, hands twitching, before he hesitantly followed suit, eyes searching Kaidan’s earnest face.

"It's OK Shepard," Kaidan reassured him, "His name is Legion."

"It has a name!?” His arms hung limply by his side as he stared the Geth down. “That thing has a name?!"

"Yes. Legion," Kaidan repeated, as if John had simply misheard him. "Legion, this is Shepard."

The robot waved awkwardly, imitating Kaidan’s own clumsy body language, and John privately wondered how much time Kaidan had been spending with the synthetic. He slowly inched out from behind the boulder, standing at Kaidan's side, mouth tight, glancing between Kaidan and the Geth.

"John, this might seem crazy, but Legion is here to help. I've, erm, accidentally figured out that I can biotically connect with him, linking into his internal processes. We can communicate with each other."

"Yep," John nods, glaring at the Geth, and back to Kaidan. "That seems crazy alright. We should _go_." He tried to pull Kaidan away from the machine behind him.

“Please John.” Kaidan panicked. He couldn’t let John go without attempting to get him to understand. “If you aren’t going to listen, then please, _please,_ just let me show you.”

Kaidan extended his arm, reaching for John's. He held his breath. The only sounds were John's harsh pants and the wind rippling over the water. John inhaled and exhaled with a determined sigh, shaking his head in a minute action. He reached out and gently linked his fingers with Kaidan's.

The connection was nearly instant. John was engulfed in blue, a buzzing sensation running over his skin, before the light faded and brought him into Kaidan's and Legion's shared thoughts.

'Hello.'

John panicked, leaping back and away from Kaidan, a knee-jerk response. "What the hell was that? It _talked_!"

"Yes."

" _In my head._ "

"Yes."

"What the actual _fuck_?!"

"John, I told you, we can communicate with him when we are connected."

"This is absolutely crazy. Absolutely." Kaidan wasn't worried. John had gone from looking at Legion with fear to looking at him in awe. He was always quick to adapt. Kaidan’s head was beginning to ache from all the excitement though, and he started to massage his temples.

'Are you alright, Sentinel-Kaidan?'

"I'll be fine, Legion. Just a small headache. Probably just not used to using my biotics this much. It'll pass.” Kaidan walked over to where the equipment was lying forgotten on the ground, “Got a new prototype for you. Hopefully this should be stronger." He set about untying the tarpaulin straps he’d wrapped around it as protection. Against prying eyes as much as physical damage. Legion slowly stepped over to where Kaidan was knelt, face plates flaring in a pattern Kaidan had begun to associate with the Geth's version of _curiosity_. Legion loved new data.

Kaidan finished unwrapping the bundle and stepped away to allow Legion to scan and appraise his work.

'This looks suitable Sentinel-Kaidan. Thank you.' He stood still as Kaidan detached what was left of the original prototype. It was starting to fray at the edges, wearing down quickly.

“And a good job too, Legion. This one wouldn’t hold up much longer.” He cast the old prototype aside, before beginning to fasten the new equipment to Legion’s arm. "This...this was my dad's favourite armour, before he died. Please take care of it, Legion."

‘We will do our best, Sentinel-Kaidan.’

“I know you will.” He stood back to admire his work when done and smiled softly at the result. It looked like it would work.

"You said Legion was here to help? How?" John said, having watched their interactions intently, but deciding to push on the more urgent matters.

Kaidan launched into an explanation of how the heretic Geth were cut off from the main consensus and were acting on their own, how Legion was here to determine the cause of their unusual activity, reconnect them to the consensus, and stop the attacks on the colony.

'We have scouted some potential areas with high heretic activity. We believe we have narrowed down the heretic activity to a central location.'

"You think you've found the base? The main base of the Geth?” John immediately went into soldier mode. “We need to tell Hackett."

"No!" Kaidan cut that line of thinking down swiftly and sharply. Not a chance.

“Kaidan, what?” John took a step towards him, dumbfounded once again by the young man in front of him, “You can’t be serious?”

“If Hackett finds out, Legion could be in big trouble. A _shoot first ask questions later_ kind of trouble. I’m not risking it.”

John stopped short. “That’s... a _big_ secret to keep, Kaidan.”

“I’ve been doing OK so far,” said Kaidan, frowning and defiant.

“Not as good as you think,” John shook his head, looking to Legion and back. “I’m here, aren’t I? And I’m not the only one who has noticed that you’ve been missing more than usual. Kaidan, we need to _tell_ them, before they _find out_.”

‘Sentinel-Kaidan,’ Legion interrupted the exchange before Kaidan could glare a hole in John’s head. ‘We understand that it is a risk to expose ourselves. However, we believe that securing allies to take the base is necessary. It must be done.”

“See? It agrees with me.” John almost preened and Kaidan shot him another glare. “And,” he added, “Hackett might be willing to help.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“I believe we need to find out.”

\---

 

**Chapter 3**

 

Kaidan was pacing a hole in the floor as they waited outside Hackett’s office. John watched, faintly amused as Kaidan checked and re-checked his hands, expected to see the blue sparks that came with his flaring emotions, but finding none.

“Your control has been improving you know. Don’t look so shocked every time they aren’t there.”

“Kaidan!” The response to John’s observation was cut off as his Mom came rushing up the hall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw John straighten, no longer leaning against the wall, standing at attention for Kaidan’s mother. “Kaidan, I’ve been looking for you, something terrible has happened-”

The door to Hackett’s office opened, and Anderson stepped out.

“John, Kaidan, come on in.” Anderson nodded at them both. “Mrs. Alenko. I wasn’t expected you, but you’re welcome, of course.”

“What’s going on?” she asked, confused.

“It’s OK, Mom. You can come in. We’ll explain everything.”

“Might be good to have a medic on board,” John mused.

“On board? On board what?”

“Inside please, everyone.” Anderson gestured to the door. They all stepped through into the office one by one, and Anderson closed the door behind them. Admiral Hackett was sitting behind the desk and John and Kaidan came to stand in front of him. Mrs. Alenko took one of the chairs by the wall, glancing between her son and the Admiral, and Anderson elected to stand at the back of the room, watching.

It took Hackett a moment to finish with his datapad. He looked up after several tense moments and surveyed the two cadets in front of him.

“Well? What is it? I have a message saying you two have urgent information about the Geth. Let’s hear it.”

Kaidan took a deep breath and told him everything. He didn’t think he’d ever said so much so fast before. He told them about Legion, about discovering his connection with the machine, the files, the heretic Geth and Legion’s mission. He started to talk about his friendship with Legion and his attempts to fix the broken parts, but he was interrupted by a strangled noise from his mother.

"Does this have anything to do with why I found your dad's armour in pieces in his workshop?" Her voice was with tinged with a level of anger Kaidan had never heard directed his way before, and she rose to her feet.

"I needed stronger materials to fix Legion. It was the only thing I had." He looked her in the eyes to find a storm of unshed tears, disbelief, and cold rage.

“You used your Dad's armour to fix a Geth?” Her voice loud and angry, even as it wavered. She didn’t seem to care about the others in the room. “Is that what you're telling me right now Kaidan?!"

Kaidan was stunned. She’d never raised her voice like this before. Never looked at him like she hated him. When he didn’t immediately reply, she turned and began to walk out of the door, tears finally falling down her face.

"Mom, wait, If you just listen-"

Kaidan squeezed his eyes closed tight as the door slammed shut behind her, to avoid his own tears joining hers. John moved closer and laid a hand on his shoulder, a silent question.

"I'm OK, John. I'm OK." He took a breath, before refocusing on Hackett. “Sir, we request that we send a team out to Legion's location, and attempt to find and deactivate the heretic Geth."

"Request denied.” Hackett didn’t even hesitate. “And you are ordered to to stop seeing this Geth. A foolish thing to do in the first place."

"But sir!" came the joint outrage from the two cadets.

"You are aware, cadets, that the Geth is probably leading us into a trap? To get a team of our soldiers in one location, to wipe them out and lower our colonies defence. Not happening. Request denied. You are dismissed." And with that he turned back to his datapad.

It was useless. Kaidan slumped, defeated, as he turned and marched out of the office, with John hot on his heel and Kaidan didn’t stop when the left the building. He didn’t know where he was headed, but he didn’t think he’d be welcome at home right now.

“It’s not over, Kaidan,” John said softly, keeping pace as they walked through the streets.

“It was a disaster. I don’t think Hackett is about to change his mind.”

“Neither do I. We knew it was a long shot. But, I’ve got another idea. I think I know some people who might help us. Go to the armoury and get as much equipment as you can carry. Meet me at the barracks in twenty.” He dashed off, leaving Kaidan behind. Kaidan watched him go, blinking as his brain tried to catch up with John. Confused, he turned in the direction of the armoury.

When he got to the barracks, lugging behind a random selection of items, he found a cluster of all the other trainees gathered around John, listening to him speak.

"So," began Jack, when she saw him arrive. "Shepard's been telling us you've gone and tamed a Geth. Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, he's  _loco_ alright. Also, so badass," grinned Vega, clapping Kaidan on the shoulder when he joined the group. As soon as he dropped the bag to the floor, everyone began speaking at once.

"Is it wise to trust a Geth?"

"Apparently, we're planning to attack them now?"

"Well, that's the plan, yeah."

"On whose authority?" asked Miranda.

"Umm… well, about that," began Kaidan.

"On mine," said Anderson, who had stepped up from behind the group. No one had seen him coming. They all fell silent immediately.

"Sir?" asked Kaidan, hopefully. "You believe us? You're coming with us?"

"Well you stubborn cadets are obviously going to be doing this, with or without permission, so I should at least come along to keep you safe. Also, I don't think you would have used your father's armour without a good reason," he said, nodding at Kaidan. "I know how much he meant to you, son."

Kaidan was stunned. He nodded his thanks at the Captain, unable to force his voice to work.

"Alright," said Joker, effectively diffusing the tension. "When are we setting off?"

\---

The others took a step back as Legion boarded the shuttle. The sound of metal footsteps on metal was foreign to them all, strange to even Kaidan's ears, who was used to dirt and forest debris under Legion's feet. To the others’ credit, they followed the instructions, and not a single one of them had reached for a weapon.

"So," began Anderson, " _this_ is your Geth."

"Legion. His name is Legion. Legion, this is Captain Anderson. He's agreed to help us." 

Legion waved. Awkwardly. John snorted.

"We'll there's no question where he got his awkwardness from," said Vega, not unkindly, causing Kaidan to blush.

"Umm… well, if you want to communicate properly, then you need the biotic connection. Here, let me-"

"You're going to use biotics on us?” asked Ashley. "Don’t take this the wrong way, but is that wise?"

"Hm, oh it's fine. I've used them on J-....John! You let me use biotics on you!?" Kaidan's voice rose an octave, "We'd never tested it, it wasn't safe!"

"It was fine," said John, dismissing the concern.

"I could've blown you up like those damn rocks!"

"But you didn't."

"But I could have," argued Kaidan, stubborn and panicking. "Oh god, this isn't going to work, it's not safe-"

He didn't get to finish. John grabbed him by the collar of his chest plate, pulling him in close, before sealing Kaidan’s lips with his own. Kaidan vaguely registered wolf whistling in the background, but his world narrowed in on John and John alone.

"See," said John, pulling back after a long moment. "Nothing blew up. You're safe. Or am I just that bad of a kisser?" he teased, somewhat smugly. Kaidan was blinking slowly, speechless, hair fully static, like he'd had an electric shock, blue biotic sparks shimmering over his skin.

"Umm, no. I wouldn't say that. Definitely… not bad," he said, as his voice haltingly returned to him.

"That's good to know," John purred, in a way that had Kaidan's blush ramping up from moderate to tomato in five seconds flat.

"Ahem", Anderson interrupted, clearing his throat. "Shall we continue? If you two are finished, that is." Even John blushed a little bit at that.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," he said, turning towards the Captain, although still staying within reach of Kaidan.

"This connection, Kaidan. How does it work, exactly?"

"Well, I'm not really sure of the mechanics of it all, but I set up a link between myself and Legion. It helps his damaged processes communicate more effectively, and helps his internal batteries recharge. It also helps us communicate with each other. I think I effectively act like one of his own internal processes. But external. And me. And biotic."

"How come this has never happened with me or Miranda?” said Jack. “We're biotic, too. We've used them against Geth before."

"I'm not sure. The whole thing was a complete accident. Perhaps because I wasn't intending to do anything specific? I wasn't trying to lift or blast or anything technically. I was just… surprised. And then I heard him talking. Which was even more surprising, actually."

"And we will be able to hear him too? When we're connected?"

"John and Legion were able to communicate when I linked them, I don't see why it should be different this time."

"Alright then, son. Go ahead." And Anderson held out his arm.

Kaidan took a deep breath and felt for the connection with Legion. He reached out and the blue spark linked them, just as it always had. He vaguely registered a slight pounding in his head, as he connected, and he wasn’t sure if he could keep them both connected to Legion for long without a proper headache forming.

"Is that it, Kaidan?" asked Anderson, "I don't hear anything?"

‘Hello, Anderson-Captain. We can hear you.’ Legion's face plates fluttered to life as he studied the Captain standing before him.

"Well I'll be damned," said Anderson, mostly to himself. "OK then. John and Kaidan tell me you've found the probable location of the Geth. The heretic Geth, as you called them. What's your plan?"

‘We have narrowed the location down to a 10 mile radius in the mountains, north of your Berk. If we can fly as close as possible and initiate long range scanners, we should be able to pinpoint the location exactly.’

"Alright, Mr Moreau, set a course for the Daiana Mountains."

\---

The mountain range was vast, and not fully explored on foot. They had suspected for a long time that the Geth had a base hidden within the crevasses, but no scouting party had ever returned with the Geth's location, if they returned at all.

“We have arrived at the coordinates. Running every scan I got.” Joker got to work immediately, hands flying over the console faster than Kaidan could keep up with.

Miranda sat in the co-pilot seat, analysing strings of data on the spot as they flashed up on screen. "The rocks are playing havoc with the sensors. We’ll have some results in a moment."

"Looks like a good place to hide,” said John, leaning on one of the ship’s handrails.

"Hmm."

"Hmm? What's hmm?" asked Vega, moving to hang off Joker's chair.

"What have you got Joker?" asked Anderson.

"The signal is weak with all of these rocks and shit in the way, but it almost seems as if there is a building, 2 miles east of here." He frowned at the data, re-checking where he could.

"Well, there's something," agreed Miranda, "All these scans confirm that."

"Alright, that seems like our first port of call then," said Anderson. "We'll go check it out. Joker get as close as you can and then set her down.”

"Yes sir."

Joker began to weave them closer, in out out of jagged formations jutting from the mountain side. He dropped them off behind a small ledge, leading down into the rocky landscape. Kaidan had never been this far into the mountains before. It was vast and incredibly open. He was used to the dense forest and the cover of the trees. This felt empty to him, vulnerable, even as they ducked around boulders and large vertical towers of stone. Eventually the path forked into two, leading around and down. Unsure which way was the easiest route to the location on the scans, Anderson split them into two groups, himself taking Ash, Jack and Miranda west.

John led Kaidan, Legion, Kasumi and Vega around to the East. The terrain onwards was steeply sloped, uneven and littered with hidden crevasses. Unsure footing would lead to disaster, so they picked their way forwards at a crawling pace.

"What was that?" Vega hissed, spinning around to face the rear as they rounded the side of a jagged outcrop. Immediately everyone followed suit, drawing their weapons and readying for a fight.

"What? What was it?" asked John.

"I thought- there was a voice," said Vega, brows knitting together in confusion, searching for the source of the noise, "I heard someone say something."

‘We detect nothing in the surrounding area," supplied Legion, faceplates rippling the data inputs were analysed. ‘We also have no audio data outside of the currently present individuals.’ Kaidan relayed the information.

"Kasumi, cloak, go see if you can find something,” John directed to the already disappearing girl. "I didn't hear anything either, but better safe than sorry. Keep in contact at all times; let's see what we can find."

They held their current positions, taking cover behind several stone piles as they waited for their squadmate to return.

"Shit! I heard it again!" hissed Vega, head spinning wildly as he scanned their surroundings. "It's a voice. Definitely."

"What exactly did this voice say Vega?"

"I'm not really sure. I don't- I don't really know. It wasn't near by, I don't think."

It didn't take long for Kasumi to rejoin them. Kaidan jumped as she appeared beside him, speaking right next to him.

"I couldn't find anything. No people, no traces of people, or Geth for that matter, but I did hear whispering..."

"Alright. Possibly just the echoes in these rocks messing with us then. You said it was distant, Vega, so it might just be a weird sound phenomenon. Joker said the ship’s scans were bouncing around, maybe voices do that too, but let’s move forward, but keep our eyes peeled."

"Yeah. Maybe. Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry Shepard." James nodded, a little sheepish.

"It's OK Vega. Like I said, better safe than sorry. I'd rather we check something out and it turn out to be nothing, than ignore it and walk into an ambush. "

"Yeah… I agree with that one," said Kaidan.

They carried on, picking their feet over stones and sharp craggy protrusions. The cliff face veered off sharply to one side, down an unforgiving precipice, as they followed the slightly flatter path in the direction of the structure in Joker's scans. Kasumi whipped round, pulling her pistol. Several pebbles bounced and rolled into the sheer drop below.

"I heard it. I heard it just now. A whispering voice." She faltered as she realised she was aiming her weapon at nothing.

"I heard it too," agreed Vega. "At least it's not just me."

"No, I heard something that time," agreed John. "It sounded very far away to me, though."

"Legion, did you detect anything?"

‘No, Sentinel-Kaidan. No nearby presence detected.’

"Neither did I. Strange. Like you said, probably an auditory illusion of some kind, John."

"Yes. Yes, that's probably it. Let's keep going,” said John, though Kaidan noticed the way his eyes narrowed, roaming the horizon back and forth for any signs of the disembodied voice. It seemed their leader didn't quite believe that anymore.

They continued on, eventually approaching the end of their ledge-turned-path, coming out on top of a high cliff, overlooking a plateau lower down. In the centre was a huge triangular building, with a long upper point, dark grey to the point of blackness. The low afternoon sun glinted off the sharp imposing angles, casting a dark shadow over an otherwise bright landscape. Several metal supports appeared to dig deep into the ground underneath the upper sections, with blue strips of light set along the sides, pulsing. A large circular light sat in the centre of the structure, blinking slowly from white to red, as a handful of Geth patrolled the exterior, unceasing in their routes around the metal building.

Kaidan and Legion moved closer, as close to the cliff edge as they could manage without being seen, Legion sticking to the cover provided by the boulders, and Kaidan on his stomach, crawling slowly along the ground.

"What is that thing? It's huge! Why on Earth do Geth need such a big building out here in the middle of the mountains?"

‘We are unsure, Sentinel-Kaidan. We can currently extrapolate no known cause for this structure. We will attempt to gather more data from our current positions.’

“John, what do you think- John!” Kaidan turned to find the other main doubled over in pain, leaning heavily on the rock face beside him for support. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s...so loud now.” The other man sunk to his knees as Kaidan broke cover and rushed over to him, grabbing his arm to support him. Kasumi remained standing, but had her hands clamped over the side of her head, with James in a similar pose, propped up on a boulder.

"What? What voice? I don't hear anything? Legion?"

Legion paused, cocking his head. ‘We hear something Sentinel-Kaidan. Inside. It compels. It demands control as it attempts to connect to our systems. It is only as we have a previous connection to you, that this entity cannot take this platform as its own.’

"Our connection? Shit. OK, hang on John, see if this helps." He brought his hands to cup John's face, summoning his biotics. His headache spiked, but subsided some as the connection took. John slumped forward, body relaxing, leaning his weight on Kaidan instead of the rock behind him. "John? Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah, better now. Go, help the others." His words slurred, but he managed to get his feet underneath him as Kaidan rushed over to Vega, and then Kasumi, activating his connection with both. His headache spiked even further, before gradually settling down to a low, painful hum in the back of his head. He'd manage.

"Is everyone OK?" asked John, having regaining composure.

"I am now. What _was_ that?" said Vega.

"It was so loud. It was coming from that building." Kasumi glanced over at the shape in the background, stark against the blue sky.

‘This platform’s long range scans have indicated that the building below is in fact a ship.’ Legion supplied, now that the whole team could hear. ‘It appears to have a sustained damage and to have crashed, but otherwise appears functional. There are no life signs on board.’

"A ship? That thing is a ship?” said Vega, rubbing his hand over his forehead. “Why do the Geth need a ship like that? It's huge!"

"The biggest ship I've ever seen," agreed Kasumi, coming further forward to stand beside them, "but what's that got to do with the voice. It didn't feel like it was a ship's VI."

"No.” John hesitated. “It felt... Sentient."

"An AI? The ship has an AI?"

"Maybe. Let's not rule anything out. But right now, we need to go find the others. If they're hearing this voice too, they're going to need Kaidan's help," said John. Kaidan grimaced at the thought of maintaining multiple connections for that long, but nodded anyway. He wasn't going to let Anderson down, not when he'd finally been given a chance.

They doubled back, retracing their steps. Kaidan dared not drop their connection, especially as they now turned, heading in the direction that Anderson had taken his team, once more moving closer to the Geth ship. It didn't take long to find the other team. The terrain on this side was flatter, with fewer crevasses and boulders littering the ground. They were in a much similar situation, with each trying to block out the sound that was coming from inside their heads. Kaidan quickly reached out to link each one to his and Legion's connection. When Anderson recovered enough, they quickly explained the situation.

"So that thing down there is a ship, possibly with an AI on board, that is sending out a signal to take over the minds and bodies of anything that comes near?"

"It would appear that way, sir, yes."

"And, Legion, you think this is why the Geth are attacking us? On the orders of that AI?"

‘Affirmative. We believe it has commandeered the heretic Geth platforms for its own purposes.’

"OK, then we need to shut off that signal."

‘Affirmative.’

"OK, Kaidan, what's the range for this connection of yours?"

"About 20 metres sir, but the closer we get to that thing, the harder it is to maintain it. And if I'm connecting to everybody...it's a lot. I don't know if I can."

"OK then. We'll split up. Send a small team inside, leave the rest out here, causing a distraction, further away. John, Kaidan, Legion, and myself will go around the flank, and head inside the structure. The rest of you will retreat to a safe distance from the signal. Jack and Miranda, get their attention with your biotics. Make them mad. Get them to come up here, where Vega, Kasumi and Ash will be waiting to take them out. Get Joker on air support. Ready. Let's go."

\---

The air was still as they climbed down to the building. No breeze cooled them. It was hot and heavy with the feeling of an oncoming storm. Whether a figurative or literal storm, Kaidan didn’t know. It felt oppressive and dangerous. His biotics pulsed alongside the throbbing in his head, as he concentrated on keeping John, Anderson and Legion safe from the AI’s control, echoed still by the pulsing lights that ran up and down the ship’s supports. He could feel it now, the AI, testing his limits. It pushed at the boundaries of his brain, trying to snatch control out from under him, from them.

'They look like legs,' thought Kaidan as they neared the ship, trying to distract himself from the pain, 'Huh. Weird ship design.'

From their vantage point half way down the slope, they could see the exact moment when Jack and Miranda successfully created a biotic spectacle, causing all but two Geth to run in their direction, abandoning their posts. Anderson quickly took position, looking down at the two remaining guards through the scope of his rifle. Two shots in quick succession. The Geth were down.

"Go! Go!" Anderson motion to the ship’s door. They all broke cover and ran across the clearing. All the time Kaidan's skin prickling with the disturbing sensation of still being watched.

The door slammed behind them as they entered, and the noise caused vibrations inside Kaidan's skull. He pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing at his temples, willing the pain away.

"Kaidan? Your headache’s getting worse, isn't it?" said John, softly, with a hint of concern.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is Shepard. We're…really close now. I can feel it." He looked over at to see the worry in John's face. "I'll be OK. I can do this."

"I don't doubt it Kaidan," said John, smiling softly, squeezing Kaidan's shoulder as he turned to assess their surroundings.

It was dark inside, every surface a dull grey. Tubes and wires filled almost every corner with several hanging above their heads. There were crates scattering the walkways, filled with resources stolen during raids on the colony, mined metals, raw ores, and boxes of equipment haphazardly strewn in the paths.

"What are they _doing_ here? What do they need it for?" asked Anderson, pondering the question out loud.

‘Scans indicate this vessel is badly damage. There are no resources on this planet that match the required components. The ship's AI is likely trying find the closest match in order to conduct repairs.’

"But why didn't they just ask? We could have helped? Why did it attack?"

"Unknown, Anderson-Captain."

"Well, let's see if we can find out," he said, marching onwards.

The ship was mostly empty as they searched, a few lingering Geth here and there, distracted with supply crates and the colony's resources. Easily dispatched. They slunk carefully in the depths of the ship, looking for any signs of the AI on board. Eventually, at the end of a long dark corridor, a hologram flickered to life, its red glow casting strange shadows across their faces.

"What is that? Some kind of AI interface?" asked Kaidan.

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh," a voice boomed from the terminal, echoing around the hallways until it seemed to come from all corners of the ship. “I am Sovereign. You touched my mind, fumbling in ignorance. Incapable of understanding.”

"What does it mean, 'touched its mind'?" John hissed, looking in Kaidan's direction, "Did your biotics do something?"

"I have no idea." Kaidan felt as bewildered as John looked.

"Sovereign, is that your name?" Anderson began. "Are you the AI in charge of this ship? We would like to talk-"

"There is no ship," the voice continued, "I am beyond your comprehension."

‘The ship does not have an AI within it.’ Legion's face plates fluttered excitedly. ‘The ship _is_ the AI.’

"Crap!" John immediately drew his gun.

"What do you want?" asked Anderson. "Why do you raid our colony for resources?"

"I am here to bring about your destruction. Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation. An accident. You wither and die. Before us you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of anything."

"We? There are more of these things?" John hissed.

"The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."

The hologram cut instantly, leaving the three organics blinking to adjust to the darkness once again.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Kaidan.

"We need to destroy it," said Anderson, "and then get the hell out of here. Legion, what do your scans say. Can we overload it?"

‘There are platforms that lead to the main control consoles. Explosives can be used there to overload the systems. This has a 97.3% probability of destroying the ship.’

"OK, let's head that way. Kaidan, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good, sir. The headache is holding steady but I'll manage."

"Incoming," Vega's voice crackled to life through the comms, startling them in the darkness. "The Geth are returning to the ship, repeat, the Geth are returning to the ship. They know you're there. Hurry the hell up, guys!"

"Let's move, let's move!"

Anderson urged them forwards. They ran. Down the corridor, turning left to reach the platforms. Geth arrived and took aim, shots firing as they dodged and leapt from platform to platform. John and Anderson fired shot after shot. Legion summoned drones and hacked their opponents. Kaidan shot when he could, but mostly was focused on not dropping his connection to the others, even as his head was pounding, the shots ringing in his ears were a constant drilling inside his head.

"Quick, move forward, before more arrive!" Anderson jumped to the last platform, making a run for the door at the end, the rest following suit.

"John, start work on setting the explosive. Legion, scan the systems, make sure they are placed where they need to be for maximum impact. Kaidan- Kaidan you don't look so good. Are you going to make it?”

Kaidan grimaced, wobbling where he stood, eyes unable to focus. The run hadn’t helped matters much. He pulled himself together as much as possible.

"Yes, sir. Just a headache. It'll pass eventually."

"Help John with the explosives if you can, but don't push yourself. We need you to keep this connection open first and foremost."

Kaidan nodded, and immediately regretted the action. He shuffled over to where John was unloading several explosive mines from his kit.

‘Anderson-Captain. We believe that destroying the ship will not destroy the Geth. We have traced the origin of the signal, and it seems to be emanating from the structure itself. We cannot guarantee that destroying the ship will remove its influence from the Geth, or any future persons it come in contact with.’

"OK then, Legion, what do you suggest?"

‘We believe the system is a type of virus. If we access the central control systems, we will be able to counter that virus. But we will need Sentinel-Kaidan's help, to prevent AI attacks when in the system.’

"Kaidan, you gonna be able to do that?"

Kaidan's head was ringing, his eyes stung from the light, and his vision flickered as the room spun around him. Still he replied with an affirmative.

“Yes, sir. I'll do my best."

"OK. Kaidan, Legion, get that signal stopped. John, carry on with setting the explosives, I've got your back." Anderson fired off a few shots out of the door at Geth attempting to follow their footsteps across the platforms.

"Ready for detonation, Captain, detonation set  for 10 minutes. Ready to initiate countdown on your orders," John confirmed to Anderson.

Kaidan turned to the Geth, his friend. All they'd been planning, all they'd done together, everything was resting on this. "Alright Legion, what do you need?"

‘We require your connection to prevent Sovereign from gaining influence over us. It may...worsen your symptoms temporarily, as we interact directly with the signal.’

"OK. I trust you Legion. What do you need me to do?"

‘We trust you also, Sentinel-Alenko. Are you ready?’

Kaidan barely heard his own voice, as he reached out to hold onto Legion. "Let's do this.”

The pain was overwhelming. His skull was splitting over and over and over. His brain felt like a thousand shards of glass were digging into him, simultaneously on fire and in freezing ice. He registered that someone was screaming. Was it him? He couldn't tell. Everything was too loud. Too bright. He tasted metal in his mouth as his nose gushed blood down his face. His eyes were wet. Tears? More blood? He wasn’t sure and didn’t care. He only knew the pain, the edges of his vision growing dark, before it faded completely.

\---

Kaidan woke up gradually. His limbs felt heavy, aching as if he’d been been through a couple hundred rounds in the Arena, losing each and every one of them. It wasn’t the first time he’d been conscious but despite the limbs of lead, sandpaper throat, and stinging eyes, it was the first time he’d been awake and not regretted it immediately. This time the pain was...manageable. He could cope with this.

He struggled against gravity for a moment, but managed to push himself upwards in his bed, stopping halfway to sitting as the world began to spin. When it stopped, he found himself in his bedroom. The remaining pieces of his father’s armour had been propped up in the corner, by the window, with the pieces of his good luck trinket on the sill. Just as they had been before.

‘Sentinel-Kaidan. You are awake.’

“Legion!” Kaidan, turned his head as fast as he could manage to find the Geth standing at the other side of the bed. “What- err what are you doing here? In my room? This is my room, right?" He looked around again, to make sure, pinching himself in the process. "Does my mom know you're here?"

He moved to get out of bed, swinging his legs over the side and sitting up fully, but the movement caused a sharp pain at the base of his skull. Bringing his fingertips to the back of his head they came across something smooth and cold. A piece of metal, right where his skull met his spine. It dug into his skin and when he poked and prodded, it caused a flaring red hot pain all around the sore tissue. It wouldn't come off.

‘Sentinel-Kaidan,’ Legion took note of Kaidan’s pain, ‘There were some complications resulting from our interfacing with the AI. Anderson-Admiral will be able to explain more.’

“What? Oh. Alright. Wait- Admiral? He’s been promoted?” He took a deep breath. Not important right now. About time though. “OK then. Let’s go find him.”

He reached out to Legion for support, as he hoisted himself up from the mattress, pausing as the floor began to swim underneath him, leaning heavily into Legion’s side, his father’s blue armour supporting him as he hobbled to the door.

Outside in the sun, there were Geth. Roaming the colony. They were under attack. His lungs protested at his sharp inhalation. Panic set in as he prepared to take his post, though he wasn’t sure if he could make it in his current state. It took him a moment of indecision, one moment before he realised - nothing was happening. No gunfire. No alarms. No grenades, or rocket launchers. No sounds or signs of a battle at all. The Geth were freely walking about their colony… and everyone seemed to be fine with it.

"Kaidan! Good to see you up and about!" came a shout, somewhere off to his left, as he made the way down the front steps.

"Glad you're awake, Alenko. We were worried about you." Another soldier, another shout.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought to himself, bewildered as he looked from side to side, taking it all in.

"Kaidan!" He saw Anderson jogging up the path to Kaidan's house. "I was just about to come check on you. You look like you're doing better!"

"Uhh, yeah, Captain, or sorry, Legion tells me it's Admiral now. I'm feeling a bit better." He motioned to the nearest set of Geth standing in the street. "I'm about confused about… all of this, though."

Anderson beamed. “This is all on you, son. You did it. You and Legion.”

“I don’t- I don’t really remember much, sir.”

“Well, the bare bones is that you and Legion got the AI signal shut down, and restored the Geth. Only took a couple of minutes, and you’ve damn well saved the colony. _And_ the Geth.”

"It didn't feel like only a couple of minutes. Felt like hell."

"Looked it too, son.” Anderson’s face fell. “Not gonna lie, it was rough, and touch and go for a minute there. John carried you all the way back, wouldn't let anyone else take you. You'd overused your biotics, damn near fried your brain doing it.”

Kaidan nodded. Slowly. ‘ _Fried_ was an accurate word,’ he thought. He’d been on fire, electrocuted from the inside out. Wait- John had carried him? What? He blinked to remain focused, realising that Anderson was still speaking. 

“We had to get you into surgery immediately. We had a human biotic specialist fly in. He brought in a new biotic amp. They’re calling them ‘L2s’. From what he said, they are highly experimental, but the specialist says that it was the only thing that would stop your biotics doing to your brain what we did to that ship.” Anderson looked him over, assessing him where he stood, making sure he was indeed fit to be standing. “That’s what the implant is for,” he added, noticing Kaidan rubbing his hand over the new metal port. "It might be sore for a little while, but you'll get there.”

“What about, sir, what about the others? That the AI mentioned? Others like it?”

“Don’t worry about that, Kaidan. Hackett has already gone to present this information to the Council. I’m sure they will listen to the Admiral and figure something out. You’ve done enough.”

"Kaidan! Oh, gosh, Kaidan!" He barely had time to process his mother and John arriving before he was wrapped in a hug, crushed in his mother's arms. "I'm so glad you're OK. You're ok, right?!" she demanded, rearing back to look him over, her nurse's eye checking every single minor injury that Kaidan had.

"Yes, mom, jeez, yes I'm fine," he said, flailing a little as she checked him over, though he made no attempt to pull away. Better to let her get it over with, or she'd never stop worrying.

“Now, we were told there might be some side effects to the new tech they implanted. How are you feeling? Anything unusual?”

He paused, taking stock of his body. Nothing felt normal right now. He tried to focus on his biggest issue.

“A headache maybe, nothing too bad though. Might be because I just woke up.”

“Maybe.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “We’ll keep an eye on that though. Just in case. Anything else?”

“No, I think I’m OK.”

"Good, that's good. Though you should still be resting. Nurse’s orders. No biotics for another few weeks, including connecting with Legion," she said eyebrow raising. Kaidan widened his eyes. He hadn't realised he had automatically connected with Legion when he woke, and he guiltily shut down the connection now.

"Sorry, Legion," he whispered, as the synthetics faceplates moved in a pattern that Kaidan didn't quite know how to interpret. Yet. He also didn't quite know why his mother was being so calm with Legion, his father's armour gleaming in place fixed to Legion's wiring.

'A question for another time', he thought, as he caught sight of Shepard, who finally decided to open his mouth.

"You're really OK, Kaidan?"

"Seem to be," he attempted to give a reassuring smile.

"Good! Don't scare me like that again." John reached out to lightly cuff him on the shoulder.

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose you know, and-"

John shut him up, for the second time, with a kiss.

The kiss broke when his mother giggled. In that brief moment, he had completely forgotten she was there, and promptly turned dark red.

"We'll...leave you boys to talk things out," said Anderson, clearly amused, turning to walk away with Martha. "Legion, that means you too."

Legion's face plates rippled again, even as he started following the newly appointed Admiral. This time Kaidan's knew his confused expression, though the dog-like head cocking was a helpful give away.

"So, hey," said John, bringing Kaidan's attention back to the moment. "Now that you're a  famous Geth tamer, will you go on a date with me?”

"Famous Geth tamer? Wait- what!?"

"As opposed to the famous armourer, who knocked all of James supplies down in one wrong move, and fell on his ass? Thought you'd prefer this one,” John grinned.

"No, I meant, you want to go on a date? Wait- Crap, you saw that?"

"Yes I did. And I would have gone on a date with you then, if you'd asked."

Kaidan’s jaw sagged, mouth agape. No way.

"You would've gone on a date with me? You remember who I am _right_?"

"Sure. Adorable, kind, caring, clumsy, yes, but you always try. And you've got a great ass, which I was thoroughly appreciating as you bent down to pick up Vega's ammo boxes,” he smirked.

Well. That did it. Red tomatoes had nothing on the colour of Kaidan's face right now. Oh god. He hid his face in John’s shoulder and groaned. "Why didn't you ask then?"

"Honestly? I didn't think you wanted me to,” John shrugged, aiming for casual, missing the mark by far, “Every time you saw me, you seemed to start heading in the other direction. Or try and hide."

"I… thought you found me embarrassing..."

"Never." John lifted Kaidan’s head from its resting place, locking eyes as he waited. It didn’t take long.

"Kiss me again," Kaidan demanded.

And John obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws extra confetti* Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> My main aim with this was to improve on the fic I wrote for last year's MEBB, and I'm pretty sure I did that, so yay for improving as a writer! With that said, if anyone has any tips for things I can work on for next year's big bang, do let me know, either here or on [ tumblr](http://bioticfox.tumblr.com/).


End file.
